Un final, y un comienzo
by sioamichi-chan
Summary: Bueno esta es la version mía de como se dieron las cosas entre vegeta y bulma, mi pareja preferida del anime pasen y leean VxB
1. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

Un final, y un comienzo

Un final, y un comienzo

Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Le agradezco a israeru por su critica constructiva y advertirme del formato que estaba usando, debo decir que el sitio fue bastante cruel pero bueno la verdad no ofende, es cierto que tengo muchos errores de ortografía pero estoy mejorando de apoco créanme antes era mucho peor que ahora... ya lo se párese imposible pero es cierto U.U

Ok ya aclarado el asunto les dejo el fic para que lo relean de paso agregué un poquito más

Capitulo 1: ¿Pero que me pasa?

-Ahhh pero que bien dormí ya llevaba tres noches trabajando… Maldito vegeta todo por culpa de su _necesidad de robots.-_ bulma se giro hacia su mesita de luz y al ver su reloj

-AHHH ya son las 12:00 es muy tarde me quede dormida- pronto se levanto, se bañó lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso unos pantalones azules de jin bien ayustados y un top blanco a juego con sus zapatillas deportivas con adornos azules

Iba bajando las escaleras cundo se topo con cierto personaje poco amigable y casi se choca contra el barandal

-¡oye pude haberme lastimado tonto!-casi le grito-¡fíjate por donde vas!

-¿por que no te fijas tú mejor?- le respondió vegeta con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-tenle mas respeto al príncipe de los sajajins.

-Ok, ok no quiero discutir ahora contigo me quede dormida por trabajar toda la noche en tus estupidos robots y ahora llegare tarde para ver a Yamcha-respondió ella mas tranquila

-ah, ya veo, veras a ese insecto me párese bien por que no lo quiero merodeando por aquí-

-ashhhh no puedes simplemente quedarte callado vegeta me tienes harta... Hmp adiós-

Así bulma termino de bajar las escaleras y siguió hasta la puerta para terminar por irse a ver a su muy querido Yam mientras vegeta la observaba irse con una maliciosa sonrisa en los Labios...-"Mmmmm quizás deba seguirla con esa ropa mas de uno pudiera... un minuto y a mi que me importa lo que le pase a esa loca escandalosa mejor me voy a duchar además ni que se viera bien con esas vulgares prendas "pensaba para si mismo –hump-

--

Mientras tanto la mujer de lacia cabellera azul-turquesa se dirigía al departamento de su novio con una imperecedera sonrisa en sus labios, estaba mas que contenta el día de hoy cumplía otro año con su pareja iba perdida en sus recuerdos alegres y no tanto al lado de yamcha la verdad es que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino. Bajo de su aéreo coche, lo encapsulo la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió al encuentro con su novio toco la puerta un par de veces y un joven de corto cabello de color negro con ojos del mismo color le esbozó un sincera sonrisa mientras la invitaba a pasar, ya adentro

-y bien a donde quieres ir hoy amor, se que hoy es un día especial pero, no lo se ¿podrías recordarme por que?- mirándola fijamente con un aire de inocencia mezclado con intensidad

-Mmmmm no se quizás-asiéndose la inocente-a ver quizás esto te ayude a recordar-se inclino un poco y lo beso tiernamente en los labios-¿y bien? ¿Ya ah regresado tu memoria?

-yo creo que si-yamcha la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si plantándole un beso de suma pasión luego llevo sus labios a su ido para susurrarle-bulma hoy cumplimos un año mas y quisiera pedirte que esta ves me dejes continuar con lo que comenzamos...-pauso un momento- vamos bulmi quiero acerté mía, quiero por primera vez consumar nuestro amor ¿me dejaras continuar? por favor pero no quiero presionarte "creo que esta vez si pasara"- pensaba el alucinado mirándola a los ojos

-...-bulma se quedo marcando ocupado

-¿y bien?-espeto yamcha

-Yam yo no estoy segura por favor no me siento preparada... te amo... pero no lo se-

-de acuerdo bulma tu sabes que te esperaría para siempre si tu quieres-sonando derrotado se levanto del sofá y se dirige a la cocina-ven prepare una cena especial

Bulma se levanta sintiéndose algo incomoda y luego de un rato y terminar la sena se dispuso a marcharse dado que tenia que hacerle la cena a vegeta y de segura debería estar muerto de hambre y muy molesto

-Yam me la pase muy bien gracias, pero ya me voy, no quiero encontrarme con media cocina destruida dado a que el principito tubo una rabieta jijiji- lo besa tiernamente y va de regreso a la corporación capsula

--

En corporación capsula

Un hombre sudado, herido y hambriento entra a la cosían esperando encontrarse con su comida pero lo único que ve es la luz apagada y un trozo de papel sobre la mesa...

-"¿¿que diablos donde estará la maldita mujer y su estupida madre?? Cuando se las necesita desaparecen... grrrr tengo hambre"-pensaba exasperado

-MUJERRRRRRR…maldita sea... MUJERRRR-grita un vegeta desesperado

--

Mientras tanto

Una mujer con ojos azules manejaba hacia su hogar perdida en sus pensamientos-"yamcha como es que después de tanto tiempo no me agravo a hacerlo, no lo entiendo, al principio pensé que era timidez pero ahora ... no lo se, ya somos adultos y si llegara a quedar embarazada seria una gran bendición para ambos tu te quedarías con migo y nos casaríamos... pero un parte de mi me dice que aun no debo, es como si una parte de mi me estuviera diciendo que tu no eres el indicado ... esto me confunde maldita sea por que todo están complicado ... ¿será a caso que no te amo? ¿Será que no eres al indicado? rayos no lo entiendo el otro día estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y lo único que vino a mi mente en ese momento fue _él"_

--Flash Back--

Ella estaba en el departamento de su novio esperando a que este saliera de bañarse, sentado sobre su cama en una sexy pose. Las puertas del baño se abrieron mostrando el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto solo de la cintura para abajo con una diminuta toalla que se acercaba a ella con una lujuriosa mirada en los ojos

-Mmmmm mira lo que me encontré acaso desea compañía mi lady-hablo yamcha en tono sugerente

-quizás depende de si es usted quien se quede con migo- respondió ella de manera sensual

-claro que si-

-en ese caso si-

El hombre se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado comenzando a acariciar el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer comenzando a quitarle la ajustada blusa. La pobre mujer se encontraba rendida ante las caricias de su novio y decidió no dejar que hiciera todo el trabajo así que bajo una traviesa mano y retiro su toalla, el joven ya estaba comenzando a excitarse cuando retiro la falda de su acompañante cundo sintió que ella tomaba sus manos y las alejaba de su cuerpo la miro un poco confundido por su reacción pero luego vio tristeza y arrepentimiento en la ojiazul

-¿bulma que sucede?-pregunto preocupado

-Yamcha no, no puedo detente por favor- suplico nerviosa, el joven obedeció y se alejo un poco de ella para no sofocarla

-¿que sucede que estuvo mal?- pregunto confundido

-no, nada estuvo mal Yam, lo estaba disfrutando pero no puedo por favor no me preguntes por que " que me sucede por que me siento así por que tuve que pensar en vegeta justo ahora el no es nada mió ni siquiera un amigo ¿entonces por que me siento como si lo estuviera traicionando? esto no tiene sentido" adiós yamcha tengo que irme-

Y así se lavando tomo su ropa se vistió y se largo del lugar con un perturbador sentimiento de culpa bajo la atenta mirada del excitado y frustrado yamcha

-- Fin del Flash Back.--

Llegando a corporación capsula decidió dejar esas locas ideas y concentrarse en no provocar una discusión con vegeta ya tenia suficientes problemas como para agregar a un príncipe ofendido

Entro en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina lo primero que vio fue la carta de su madre sobre la mesa

_**Querida bulma:**_

_**Mi cariñito papá y yo salimos de paseo y volveremos en una semana hay suficiente comida en la heladera y el deposito para ti y el apuesto vegeta… **_

_**Pues hijita te recuerdo de paso que tienes que apresurar las cosas con el dulce de yamcha que ya quiero un nietito sino seré una abuela muy vieja y no poder jugar con el niño….**_

_**Con amor mamá**_

Bulma arrugo la nota molesta tomo un bocadillo y viendo que vegeta no estaba se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormida.


	2. ¿un buen dia? o ¿un mal dia?

Un final y un comienzo

Un final y un comienzo

okey antes de empezar quería comentarles que hice revisar este texto y creo que no tiene tantos horrores de ortografía jajaja

Bueno espero opiniones, sugerencias, o tomatazos, todo es bien recibido.

Ah, no se si lo puse antes pero -"esto significa que la persona esta pensando"-

Y _"esto" _son palabras sarcásticas

Capitulo 2: ¿Un mal dia que termina bien? o ¿Un buen dia que termina mal?

--

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla de madera dentro de un cuarto oscuro con la cabeza gacha y llorando en silencio, una gota de ese liquido incoloro y de sabor amargo toco el suelo.

La muchacha en la silla calla, y comienza a alzar su mirada azul mar cubierta de lágrimas de amargura y desesperación, para posarla en la más absoluta nada. Un nombre se escapa de sus labios en un susurro desesperado.

-Yamcha -

En ese momento la efímera luz del lugar es absorbida por la oscuridad y la mujer desaparece.

RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGGG

-Ahhhhhhhh- el grito femenino fue escuchado por todas la personas de la cuidad.-"que demonios…"-estirando la mano para _"apagar"_ el despertador –"¡o no! Es tarde hoy debo ayudar a papá"- pensó y se levanto de un salto corriendo al baño, sin embargo durante su corta ducha en lo único que podía pensar Bulma era en el extraño sueño que había tenido ¿Acaso eso significaba algo? O ¿Es qué después de todo si se estaba volviendo loca como todos decían? Cualquiera sea el caso lo pensaría luego en esos momentos estaba ocupada como para estar pensando en el _en algo tan absurdo._

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana cuando Bulma entra en la cocina esperando encontrarse con la alegre señora rubia y el desayuno preparado ya sobre la mesa, pero lo único que encontró fue una habitación vacía y una hoja de papel arrugada y tirada de mala gana en el suelo, de golpe le vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior percatándose de que por almenos una semana, conociendo los "_paseos_" de sus padres, estaría sola en la casa con el engreído e insoportable principito.

-"oh bueno por lo menos esta vez me avisaron que se irían"-de golpe algo le pareció extraño…. Había demasiada tranquilidad -"¿Dónde esta vegeta? no lo eh visto desde ayer por la mañana…. ¡ahora si murió en uno de sus entrenamientos!"- con este pensamiento comenzó a prepara un desayuno abundante para ambos, al cabo de una ora ya había terminado y se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad toco un par de veces y nadie respondió -"oh por favor que no le aya pasado nada"- desde un control exterior que ella misma había instalado en la cámara después de la ultima reparación a espaldas de vegeta, quito la gravedad y abrió la puerta de acero reforzado encontrando dentro de la habitación a un exhausto príncipe que yacía en el piso.

-Vegeta- grito corriendo a su lado y lo tomo en sus brazos dándose cuenta para su alivio de que aun estaba vivo

-mujer….idiota….tu maldita…. maquina…..se…… descom….-vegeta se desmayo en sus brazos

Oras atrás en la cámara de gravedad

Un hombre vestido solo con unos pantaloncillos cortos de espandex se encontraba golpeado furiosamente a un enemigo invisible mientras maldecía entre dientes y gruñía por la presión que había sobre su cuerpo a una gravedad de 200g

-Maldito Kakarotto…… voy a vencerte……. Aaarrrgggg…. Maldición…- de golpe el ahombre cae al suelo y tras tres intentos fallidos para levantarse logra arrodillarse en al suelo

-que demoni….arggg- de golpe la presión aumenta a 350g y Vegeta cae desplomado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse, los intentos solo acababan deteriorar mas su ya de por si herido cuerpo, estuvo tirado en al suelo por lo menos por 5 o 6 oras y estaba completamente exhausto, hambriento y mal herido cuando escucha unos débiles golpes a lo lejos, esta un poco desorientado y le falla la visión trata de concentrarse y se da cuenta de que los golpes provienen de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se concentra un poco mas para identificar el ki de la persona fuera pero se encuentra muy débil, cierra sus ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos ve a la mujer corriendo para ayudarle mienta se da cuenta de que su cuerpo se hace mas ligero y un intenso dolor lo invade. Logra articular algunas palabras y luego sin apenas advertirlo queda inconsciente.

--

Bulma logra llevar con mucho esfuerzo al hombre hasta la sala de estar, allí lo ubica sobre un sillón y comienza a limpiar sus heridas con un paño húmedo percatándose de la textura del pecho de aquel joven misterioso.

-"valla su piel es muy suave… me pregunto si todo su cuerdo es así…. Mmhh es tan… tan… tan sexy… BULMA PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO TIENES NOVIO…. Y no es él"- la mente de la mujer gritaba mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca avergonzada, su piel se tornaba de un rojo carmesí y apartaba sus manos del fornido guerrero

- grrrr….-vegeta comenzaba a despertar así que bulma trato con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar su sonrojo -"argghhh me duele…. Demonios que paso….argghhh maldita sea no puedo levantarme"- intento levantarse pasando por alto a la mujer a su lado

- pero que mierda crees que haces no te das cuenta de que estas herido quédate quieto- la vergüenza fue rápidamente cambiada por enojo al verlo intentar levantarse

-Tú... tú no me mandas mujer- alcanzo a decir algo cortado por el dolor pero en tono autoritario – además yo no pedí tu ayuda-.

-No, pero si no te ayudaba no te das cuenta de que podrías estar murto…. ¿me quieres decir que demonios paso ahí adentro? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer un entrenamiento que no sea una misión suicida? ¿Quieres matarte antes de poder llegar a luchar con goku? DIME VEGETA- termino gritando con toda lo fuerza de sus pulmones, esta ves la iba a escuchar

- Para tu información la culpa la tienes tú mujer insolente, tu maldito chisme se descompuso y aumento la gravedad al máximo… además si tu no me ayudabas podría habérmela arreglado solo, una insignificancia como esa no me abría matado-pauso un minuto para retomar algo de aire-y si me vuelves a gritar acabare con tu insignificante vida-

-JA, a ver si te atreves ya sabes que si algo me pasa goku acabara con tigo-

-Como si me importara-

-Si no te importa pues hazlo-

-Ja no voy a hacerlo, pero lo are cuando quiera y no cuando tu me lo ordenes así que considérate afortunada- pronuncio el con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba

.- Si tú lo dices…. Su alteza- se volvió de espaldas caminando hacia la salida

-hump-

Ya en el marco de la puerta la joven peliazul le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro-si tienes hambre el desayuno esta en la meza de la cocina- dicho esto subió a su habitación se cambio de ropa arreglo su pelo. En la cocina se encontraba un príncipe comiendo sin mucho interés y gruñendo entre dientes. En la habitación bulma revolvía los cajones buscando un collar para ponerse ya que se iba a encontrar en el centro comercial con yamcha para un almuerzo fuera, cuando encontró una semilla del ermitaño la tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió donde vegeta.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando al mal trecho sajajin, tomo un respiro sabiendo de que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba por hacer.

-oye vegeta-

-hump-

-toma- camino hacia el y le dio la semilla milagrosa

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto desconfiado mientras la tomaba en sus manos y la olfateaba

-tú tómala y no hagas preguntas- vegeta la miro desafiante y ella le sostuvo la mirada luego el comió la semilla como si de un caramelo se tratase y sintió el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecer la miro confundido y ella entendió que pretendía una explicación.

-Ja ves, lo que te di es una semilla del ermitaño y es como decirlo…. Milagrosa, cura cualquier herida en segundos y no deja rastro de ella… la encontré por casualidad y como la necesitabas pues te la regale-

-yo no la necesitaba puedo sanar solo no soy como los débiles de tus amigos-

- si, si, si ya lo se pero es mas rápido así…. Jijiji luego arreglo la camarada de gravedad ahorita no puedo me voy a ver a yam –

- NO, la arreglaras ahora que espere el insecto de tu novio mi asunto es mas importante y por lo tanto lo aras primero-

- escúchame vegeta- comenzó en un tono elantemente tranquilo-si crees que voy a hacer lo que tu dices solo por que se te ocurrió pues vete olvidando yo voy a salir y es mi ultima palabra-declaro totalmente segura de si misma

- TU aras lo que yo digo mujer-

-que no lo are-

-si lo aras-

-no lo are-

-que si-.

-Que no-

-Que si-

RINNGGGGGG RINGGGGG

Ambos terminaron su discusión al oír el timbre y a regañadientes bulma fue a atender la puerta.

-y ahora que demonios es-abrió bruscamente la puerta- QUE QUIERE –grito cabreada

-Bulma soy yo ¿que te pasa?-

- oh yamcha espera un segundo- entre cerro la puerta tomo su abrigo rápidamente esperando que vegeta no la viera, estaba cansada de discutir por lo menos por hoy- ya estoy lista a donde vamos-pregunto alegre a su pareja

- a donde tú quieras vida- le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Bulma pudo percibir un suave gusto a alcohol mas no le presto mayor importancia

-Bueno vamos a algún restaurante te párese tengo algo de hambre además ya son las 12.30 del mediodía-

-de acuerdo chiquita lo que gustes-

Luego de casi una ora de viaje la feliz pareja se encontraba en un _"fino"_ restaurante pidieron una mesa doble, bebieron una que otra copa de vino y comieron un poco de asado, ya avía terminado el almuerzo y ambas personas se encontraban hablando acerca de sus amigos, lo que pasaría en tres años y las típicas platicas de pareja.

-disculpa Yam voy al servicio-

La muchacha se levanto y como lo dijo se dirigió al baño. Mientras tanto en la mesa yamcha se encontraba muy pensativo esperando por su novia cuando una chica alta de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro se le acerca

-hola guapo-

-¿ah?...-mira para todos lados y se percata de la muchacha, por desgracia para el lo primero y ultimo que vio de ella fue su escote quedando prácticamente hipnotizado-hola divina quien eres tu-

-OH VALLA…. Soy una admiradora tuya…. Podrías firmarme un autógrafo-mirándolo sexy y con una sonrisa divertida al notar que el joven beisbolista no despegaba la vista de sus _"atributos femeninos"_

-claro nena lo que quieras- el muchacho saca una pluma de un bolsillo y firma una servilleta-¿como te llamas divinura?… haber espera no me lo digas ¿quizás sea Angela?-

Con ojitos en forma de corazón -que dulce eres pero mi nombre es Ikaru-

-que bello nombre-le entrega la servilleta y la muchacha esta a punto de irse –espera no piensas pagarme el autógrafo-

- la muchacha lo mira confundida- eh? Cua… Cuanto te debo?-

-Pues por ser tú diría que con un beso me conformo – el pobre muchacho estaba tan embelesado que olvido por completo donde estaba y CON QUIEN estaba (jijijijiji si no fuera tan mujeriego hubiera podido controlarse ja lo siento por el)

Un momento antes

Bulma salía del baño y pudo divisar a su novio con una despampánate mujer un poco mas alta que ella, pudo ver que SU novio le entregaba un papel y eso la hizo enfurecer pero nada la preparo para lo que vería después cundo la muchacha había retrocedido para alejarse ve que boleta y besa y es besada por yamcha … así es su novio acababa de besar a otra mujer en su propia cara y no hacia nada por disimular ya que luego noto que la mano de su supuesta pareja bajaba por la espalda de la mujer y se posaba sobre una nalga. Comenzó a acercarse silenciosa con una solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla hasta pararse justo al frente del dulce par.

-Lamento interrumpir pero creo que se me olvido algo- yamcha soltó a la mujer

- Bulma perd….- antes de poder decir algo sintió una mano que golpeaba con fuerza su mejilla y un viento… Bulma lo había cacheteado y había salido corriendo del lugar no esperando una mínima explicación de su parte

--

fin del capitulo

nota: okey me queda mas largo espero que les aya gustado este ...intento de algo que es mi historia

con cariño sioamichi hasta la proccima


	3. Un paso mas

un final y un comiezo

los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenesen

oky le dedico este cap a mi mejor amiga Delfina, y a Chicha que me hiso el re aguante y me ayudo banda... nenis disfrutalo ... la historia y el sueño se te puede cumplirrr ...jajajajaja

ok dejen reviews, le agradesco tambien por segir la historia y darme la bienvenida a ximeB thanks nenissss

les dejo el fic

Un paso a delante

Luego de salir corriendo la joven heredera iso explosionar una capsula de un avion y se dispuso a regresar a la Corporacion Capsula, al llegar las lagrimas se le isieron incontenibles, sus fuerzas le fallaron, las piernas le temblaron y callo al piso escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos dejando que los rios de amargo llanto corrieran entre sus dedos.

En un lugar cercano un hombre con el cabello en forma de flama realisaba un "calentamiento" cuando el molesto rruido de un llanto y unos gritos ahogados lo desconsentraron, penso que seria mejor dejar que la mujer arreglara sola sus problemas ... por que se metería el si no era asunto suyo, seguramente debera haberse dado cuenta que su novio le puso los cuernos de nuevo esta semana, ja si el tubiera que contar cuantas veces lo habia visto con otras mujer de segura ya habria perdido la cuenta.

En otra parte la mujer seguia sumida en su dolor, si siquiera importarle que alguien la viera tendida en el jardin.

-"como pudo hacerme esto... 14 años... 14 años desperdiciados... acaso soy tan estupida que se besa con otra a delante mio"-sin darse cuenta un grito furico salio de su boca-Ahhhhhhh-

el hombre fue distraido con aquel grito tan perturbador y uno de los robots con los que entrenaba lo hirio

-Argggggg... maldita sea se acabo... me escuchara esa mujer-Vegeta dejo su "calentamiento" y se dirijio al patio delantero de donde provenian los pateticos lloriqueos segun su descripsion.

-Tu mujer... que rayos te pasa ahora... estoy entrenando maldita sea...-

la mujer levanto la mirada y casi lo devora con esta

- TÚ... NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE INSINUAR QUE ME CALLE- la joven intento levantarse pero al haber llorado tanto en tan poco tiempo sus fuerzas no respondieron y quedo inconsiente.

ÉL tranquilamente podria haber dejado que la mujer callera en el suelo y se golpear, pero sin embargo inesplicablemente (segun el) la atrapo entre sus brazos y al darse cuenta de lo qe habia hecho trato de disimularlo bolviendo a su semblate rudo (aun que, con el rubor de sus mejillas la expresion no era muy convincente), la miro un poco y se dio cuenta de su estado y por puro instinto la llevo a su cuarto y la deposito en su cama.

--

horas despues

Bulma desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una sencación de vasio en su interior, al recordar lo ocurrido en el restaurante se le quitaron las ganas de levantarce de la cama, pero se dirijio a su baño dandose cuanta de lo demacrado de su rostro, tenia unas ojeras que las pateaba, y estaba totalmente palida...

-"maldito Yamcha mira como esta mi hermoso rostro por tu culpa, no deberia llorar por ti"-

--

En la entrada de Corporación Capsula

Vegeta entraba a la casa esperando ver a la mujer tirada en el sillon como siempre (la muy vaga) pero no la encontraba, se dirijio a la cosina pensando que talvez estubiera cosinando, pero no.

-donde estara esa escandalosa??-se pergunto en vos alta, sin prestar major antencion a la situacion comenzo a saquear el refrijerador, luego de dejarlo casi vacio se dio cuenta que la "escandalosa mujer" no habia bajado aun y desidio ir a ver que le ocurria.

Subio las escaleras y cuando se encontro frente a la puerta de las habitacion de ella y hacerco su mano al perilla de la puerta ... retiro su mano bruscamente y arrepintiendose mentalmente por su accion estupida y se dirigio a su cuarto, tomo una corta ducha y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto la pelia-azul salia de su piesa para y bajo a la cosina sercioarandose de que el sajayin no estubiera presente y comio un poco de gisado, la verdad todo lo que veia la ponia en mal estado...

Ya en su cama comenzo a hacer memoria ¿Cómo fue que llego a su cama si estaba desmayada? ¿Quién la llevo hasta allí? ¿Acaso fue Vegeta?

--

fin del capitulo

okey no me pegen pero creo que no voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de 50 añossss

estoy castigada ... por no estudiar snifff

ok espero les aya gustado

yo la de siempre

Sioamichi


End file.
